Athalia
Name: Athaliah | Gender: Female | Age: young adult | Species: Weasel Appearance: Athaliah has the sleek brown fur and creamy stomach of her species. She once was very lithe, thin and strong. But now the swollen belly that is the sign of her pregnancy marks her appearance. Still she carries herself tall and proud. Her face is painted with stripes of red plant dye to designate her as the leader of the horde. Her clothing consists of a green battle skirt that she now wears slung low on her hips under her belly and a large fine linen tunic that once belonged to her dead mate to cover the offending bump. Personality: Athaliah is ruthless and cruel. She is a born leader. There was a time when she knew her mind very well. She knew what she wanted and she did what had to be done to bring it about. Now however, the hormones that are coursing through her are confusing her thoughts. A strange mothering instinct has invaded her tough exterior. She has bizarre moments of compassion and occasionally bursts into tears for no reason. Her creatures say openly that she is going mad and sometimes she is afraid they might be right. Items: She doesn't have many things of feminine beauty or finery but she was given a silver pawring by her mate before he died. She wears it only in secret but it is very precious to her. Weapons: Her favorite weapons are a variety of throwing daggers that she keeps concealed in her clothing. Her aim with them is better than any other beast in her horde. She prefers medium range fighting, far enough from her enemy to preserve her own life (and now the life or her unborn child) and still close enough to see the life leave their eyes when one of her daggers meets its mark. She does carry the sword of her rank and position as horde leader. But as beautiful and well crafted as the weapon is, she doesn't favor the balance of it. It is primarily a ceremonial ornament. History: Athaliah was born and raised in the camps of a vermin horde. Her father was a very respected tracker. He had wanted a son but loved his daughter and taught her his trade just as he would if she had been a male whelp. She trained alongside a young weasel who was originally just a foot soldier but he proved himself numerous times gaining the respect of the horde and eventually taking over as it's leader. Athaliah was his equal in ruthlessness and stealth. When they were first thrown together as partners in some action or another she hated him and he hated her but their skills each demanded the other's respect. So eventually when he becomes the number one beastie he could think of no creature better to be his second. Not long after his ascension to the leadership position he turned up dead, and Athaliah was suspected for the murder. But as there was no other beast to rule the rabble she was promoted and became leader of the horde. No beast ever could have imagined from outward appearances that the two ever had any kind of feelings for each other and they certainly wouldn't have believed that their leader had taken his second as his mate. But when he died he left her carrying his whelp. To gain back the respect of those of her creatures that believe her mad she must lead them to a really big conquest. So (of course) she goes after Redwall. Her brilliant idea is to enter the Abbey on her own as what she is a pregnant widow in search of care. Once inside she figures she can have the run of the place and let her beasts in to take the place over. However once inside she is struck with the dilemma of whether to go through with the plan or to fall into the act and have her child in peace. Category:Villains Category:WR'S Original Characters